


Miu's Urge

by Midnight_Arc



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, Large Cock, Masochism, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, ultimate thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 13:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12583032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Arc/pseuds/Midnight_Arc
Summary: Miu wants some f--k. That's pretty much all I can say about this really…





	Miu's Urge

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the lack of plot in this. This is pretty much my best boy x my best girl. As an additional note before this, Gonta has already seen Miu in her underwear before this story begins.

DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG-

That doorbell wasn't stopping, nor was it going to stop until he did something about it. Gonta, amongst his disorientation, fumbled about for his glasses and looked at his student handbook for the time. Though he struggles with technology, Kaede was more than happy to help him learn the basic functions of the handbook.

"1am? Who would need to see Gonta so early..?" 

He ran his hands through his thick, messy hair to clear his field of view and clumsily made his way to the door. The entomologist tended to sleep naked as it was more comfortable for him. For this reason, he carefully opened the door, making room for him to slip his head through the gap but not reveal anything past his neck. 

"H-Hello-"

"Of course a massive lug like you would be so fucking late answering the door!" 

On the other side of the door was the blonde beauty herself, at least that what she claims to be. Rather than wearing her signature pink uniform, she was instead wearing something Gonta was all too familiar with. A blushing Miu was adorning her simple black underwear. The translucence of the fabric pretty much destroyed any slither of modesty she had. Despite the words rolling out of her mouth, she was clearly embarrassed. 

Gonta stumbled back, instinctively covering his face with his hands. He could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Miu! Y-Y-You are…?!" He stammered, too shocked to pull his sentence together.

This was her chance. Now that his large body was out of the way, she invaded his room and locked the door behind her. 

"W-Well you're in luck Gonta!" She said with her eyes closed, deep in self-satisfaction "I've chosen you to enjoy this beautiful body of mine. It's once in a lifetime opportunity for a virgin like you. So, how about it, bug bo-…aah!?"

One issue she had all her life was her one track mind. Even now, it took her way too long to realize the situation she was in. She had locked herself in a room with a guy almost a foot taller and obviously a lot stronger than her. And to make things worse, he was butt naked. The temptation was too much for her and she took a glance at what he was packing. Almost immediately her eyes were fixed onto his manhood; though it was flaccid, it was longer and thicker than any toy she had tried on herself. Drool spewed from her mouth - she had to have every inch of him.

Meanwhile, Gonta continued to inch further away from the half dressed student until he tripped back onto his bed. Instinctively using his hands to balance himself, he ended up sat on the bed. Miu rushed onto Gonta and grabbed onto his shoulders "I need it really bad Gonta!"

Gonta glanced at her expression. She was no longer her confident, selfish self. She was pleading, almost as if she was desperate. 

"Please Gonta… I want you to fuck me. Hard. Please." she began to touch her own breasts. She wanted to tease him, get him riled up. 

"G-gonta no can do that! Gentleman cannot treat lady like that!" He protested.

In response, she growled and grabbed his cock, forcing a gasp out of his lungs "You don't even want me to do this…?"

She began to lick his member. Gonta tensed up, gripping the bedsheets. He was getting that strange feeling again. After a bit of time, he could feel her lips wrap round the tip of his increasingly erect penis, her mouth warm and soft like velvet. She softly rubbed his shaft until he was fully erect, struggling to handle the beast with one hand. She could feel herself become moist, her own juices dripping into her panties. His size was immense, more so than before. She hungrily took as much as she can into her mouth and began sucking. Gonta began to grunt and growl in response. Though she couldn’t even make it halfway, he was more than satisfied and he was finally showing it. It may have not been gentlemanly, but it felt right to him.

She finally released her oral grip on him, which made him sad somewhat. She gulped down the globs of pre cum he produced and began to take her underwear off. She pulled her panties down slowly, revealing her wet patch to the taller student. 

"See what you're doing to me, Gonta?" her voice had softned into a sweet, high-pitched tone. 

Gonta stood up "…Gonta wants to know something, b-before we continue."

"Huh?"

"For Gonta to be rough with Miu… Is this really what Miu wants?"

The blonde gritted her teeth before responding, her voice raised and enraged as if the confident Miu was back "I don't want it to just be rough! I want you to fucking destroy me! Do you hear me bug boy?!"

Gonta, satisfied with her answer, marched towards her.

Her façade was gone once again. She stumbled back until she hit the door frame. He held her by her thighs as she leaned on the wall. After lining up her entrance with his erection, he pulled her into it as hard he could. She yelped, her body convulsing slightly from the shock. He then held onto her waist and made his way to middle of the room. Once she had recovered, he began to violently slide her from the tip to the end of his cock. Desperate to hang on for dear life, she attempted to grip onto him, scratching and clawing at him in the process. It did nothing to slow the giant's swift hand movements and formidable strength, and just like a rag doll, he was in control of her body.

It was just what she needed.

The masochist in her welcomed his colossal size and his overbearing strength. Gonta turned her so she had her back to him and dropped her on the bed. Grabbing her left leg and forcing it up so that her legs were spread, he began railing her once more, his rhythm becoming more chaotic. She moaned and screamed out, a smile plastered on her face throughout. She cried out for more, until she could no longer remember the meaning of the word. Every thrust shook the bed and the walls behind it, and every thrust sent her closer to madness. By the time they were both close to cumming, her eyes were rolling back and the entomologist was grunting loudly. Her body began to tense up and she could feel euphoria envelope her body. At the top of her lungs, she let out a shameless scream of pleasure. Her vaginal muscles contracting sent Gonta off to, and he pumped his thick, sticky seed inside her.

Gonta slumped to the side of Miu, breathing heavily, but not very fast. He turned to look at the busty blonde in his bed .

"Is Miu alright?" 

Her eyes were beaming and drool was forming a small patch under her mouth. She gathered enough strength to nod at him. She was more than okay. She was in bliss.

Gonta smiled, removed his glasses and placed them on his bedside table. When he faced Miu again, she was already asleep. Gonta then proceeded to do the same. It wasn't a night he was expecting, but they both enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Actually had a lot of fun writing this one. It was a random idea so hey, 
> 
> I'm also wanting to do a lot more Gonta Gokuhara x other people from DR (any of the games, because there isn't enough of this guy i swear), so I wouldn't mind ideas and whatnot :D


End file.
